rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliations Signal Academy Ruby is a former student of Signal Academy. While at Signal Academy, she was taught how to fight monsters, as well as various other things. Most importantly, she was taught how to wield her HCSS, Crescent Rose, by her uncle Qrow, a teacher at Signal. She still writes to her friends at Signal. Beacon Academy Ruby is a student at Beacon Academy. She was admitted two years earlier than the average student because Professor Ozpin was impressed by the fighting abilities she exhibited during her battle with Roman Torchwick and his henchmen. RWBY Ruby is the confirmed leader of Team RWBY. Relationships Crescent Rose Crescent Rose is Ruby's weapon of choice, and she treats it like an actual person. When asked by Yang whether she was happy with Crescent Rose, she responded by saying "of course," but also that she wanted to see new ones, possibly implying her affection towards Crescent Rose is only mild. However Ruby has on occasion, called it her "sweetheart," suggesting extreme affection and reliance on the weapon. Yang Xiao Long Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's older sister and friend. They both attend Beacon Academy. Yang shows high levels of appreciation and affection for Ruby, as seen in the first episode, about her excitement of Ruby being accepted in Beacon Academy. Ruby also looks up to Yang a lot, as she cites Yang's entry to Beacon as one of her sources of inspiration for joining the school herself. However on occasion Ruby feels smothered by this affection and tries to break away from it, as demonstrated when they cat-fight on their first night. Yang also read Ruby story books when she was younger, and those stories inspired her to become a Huntress. From the beginning of their admittance to Beacon Yang tries to pressure Ruby into finding friends there, including by pulling her over to talk to Blake on the first night of their arrival. Despite Yang pushing her to make new friends and find a team of her own rather than sticking to her sister, Ruby is somewhat reticent and attempts to partner up with Yang at the beginning of the initiation test, but instead winds up with Weiss. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is a fellow schoolmate of Ruby's. Their first acquaintance was on bad terms, with Ruby knocking over Weiss' luggage, leading her to berate Ruby about the importance of the contents of the luggage, further accusing her of being "brain dead" due to her nervous expression after the mention of Dust (although Ruby might have only been embarrassed about her trip). Ruby has since attempted to mend her relationship with Weiss with poor results. It has been shown that she was seriously upset by Weiss's aggressive behavior and by the fact she has made what she has termed "a negative friend." In The First Step, Pt.2, Ruby desperately wants to be teamed up with her sister Yang, but also thinks that either Jaune or Blake would be good partners. However, she is instead partnered with Weiss, who attempts to ignore Ruby until the next person she sees is Jaune. Weiss returns to much elation from Ruby. After Weiss comments about Ruby being slow she surprises Weiss with her speed, stating Weiss may eventually want to be friends with her before dashing off into the trees and leaving Weiss alone. Weiss calls out Ruby's name when several monsters begin appearing around her. As a Beowolf comes out of the shadows, Weiss cries Ruby's name in fear. When they attempt to fight the Beowolves, their lack of coordination causes Weiss to accidentally set the forest aflame, and after fleeing, they argue with each other over their clashing ideologies in battle. The relationship is further strained over how each of them carries themselves when they are facing an unknown situation, eventually leading to them separating from each other. Weiss has since stated that Ruby's hyperactivity and lack of forethought is a big cause of tension between them. The two have learned to work together and there is some indication that the tension is lessening, now that they are both part of Team RWBY. By Episode 8, both are able to open to one another slightly, but have not become friends yet. Although Ruby appears to try befriending her, Weiss is still bothered by Ruby's childish antics, as seen in Peter Port's class lesson about the Grimm. But after Ruby talks with Ozpin and Weiss talks with Port, the two seem to be on better terms with each other. Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is a fellow schoolmate of Ruby's. They first met during Weiss' lecture to Ruby, saving Ruby from further embarrassment and revealing Weiss' identity as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She then goes on to criticize the SDC for its bad reputation, much to the frustration of Weiss, who storms off and leaves her luggage behind. Despite helping out Ruby, Blake shows indifference to her as evidenced when Ruby tries to make conversation with her, but Blake is already walking away. That same day, at night, Blake is seen reading a book by candlelight, as Ruby is lying down talking with her sister. After Ruby pinpoints Blake, Yang pulls Ruby over to Blake to try and get them to speak to each other. Initially this fails as Blake says she wanted to be alone to read her book, but this sparks Ruby's interest and she asks Blake what the book is about prompting both to engage in a small conversation. Happy on her sister's progress, Yang hugs Ruby, embarrassing her, leading to a small fight with her. An upset Weiss appears and tells the two on everyone is trying to sleep. Ruby agrees, much to Weiss's sarcasm. Annoyed at the drama between Yang, Ruby, and Weiss, Blake blows out the candles. When Ruby is looking for Yang to partner with her during the initiation, she muses to herself about how Blake would be a good alternative, but that she might find it hard to be sociable with Blake. Jaune Arc Jaune is a fellow schoolmate and friend of Ruby's. During the first episode, Jaune is implied to vomit near Ruby due to motion sickness. They formally made acquaintance when Jaune helped Ruby up from the ground. She later returns the favor in helping him to get to Beacon Cliffs after he was stunned by a near-miss from Pyrrha Nikos' javelin in the academy's locker hall. At one point Yang suggests that Ruby made one friend (Jaune) and one enemy (Weiss), However Ruby claims that the two balance each other, so she does see him as a friend. During her race to find her sister first during the initiation test, Ruby muses that she would not mind being teamed up with Jaune because she thinks he is a funny guy, but she is not confident in his ability as fighter. Professor Ozpin Being Beacon Academy's headmaster, Ozpin invited Ruby to attend his school after their first encounter shortly after the events of the Dust store robbery. As with Glynda, he is impressed with Ruby's skill, stating that he had "only seen one other Scythe wielder of that skill..." He is later seen paying particular attention to Ruby's performance during the initiation. Glynda Goodwitch Glynda's first appearance was rescuing Ruby from Roman's attack. After a short battle, Ruby, excited about her being a huntress, asks her for her autograph, but she instead lectures her about putting herself and others in danger. However, she is shown to be slightly impressed at Ruby's skill and bravery, going as far as to want to send her home with a "pat on the back." However, this display of affection is short-lived as immediately after, Glynda continues with, "and a slap on the wrist," while hitting the desk in front of Ruby with her wand. Qrow Qrow is Ruby's "uncle" and a staff member at Signal Academy. Qrow taught Ruby how to wield Crescent Rose among various other things. Ruby mentions to Professor Ozpin that she was "complete garbage" before Qrow started training her. Unnamed Father According to interactions between Ruby and Yang, Ruby does not seem to like it when Yang tries to lecture her, stating that she 'sounds like Dad'. However, she also quotes her father and mother as the ones who taught her to help others. Category:Affiliation pages